


one of us

by bottledlogic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledlogic/pseuds/bottledlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve catches up on a significant part of modern culture. </p>
<p>(Tony helps. Sort of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of us

Steve peers over the top of his book when the paper aeroplane is lobbed at him.

“Stark, I’m reading.”

“Yup. Finally catching up to the modern age,” he smirks. “Careful, though. Everything goes to hell in the fifth one.”

“Hey! Don’t tell me,” Steve says, annoyed.

“Ah yes, spoilers etc.” Tony shrugs and looks thoughtfully at the book, before grinning. “Okay, I’ll honour the code; not a word from me.”

(And when he’s finished, when Stark throws him a surprise birthday party, Steve wonders whether the lounge is decked out as the Gryffindor common room for his sake, or Tony’s.)


End file.
